


Tickled Pink

by SterekShipper



Series: Tickling Theo Raeken [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ticklish Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: Out of everyone in Beacon Hills why did he have to be ticklish?AKA. Where Theo is ticklish and is discovered by Liam.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Series: Tickling Theo Raeken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991959
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoysWillBePups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysWillBePups/gifts).



> Here it is! My next brain child. 😃 I have wanted to write a story about Theo being ticklish for a while but it wasn’t until I read, “It’s For Science” by Sometimes_Jas_Writes that I felt inspired enough to put pen to paper. 😄
> 
> I definitely recommend reading “It’s For Science.” It’s a truely funny and cute story. 😁
> 
> Also, for anyone who’s waiting for the second part of my ‘Cursed Theo’ series, it’s coming! I’m hoping to have it posted shortly. I’m at least halfway through. Fingers crossed. 🤞😉

Theo had been sleeping all morning. He understood being tired but this was getting ridiculous. It was lunchtime, nearly 1 o’clock and Theo hadn’t stirred once. If he didn’t do something now, Theo would be awake all night. He knew what he’d find as he entered Theo’s room and sure enough, there was Theo, wrapped in blankets. Theo’s arms cradled the pillow, face buried in the cover.  
The sight made him smile. He loved seeing Theo like this. Peaceful and carefree. Sadly, he still had to wake him up.  
“Theo. Come on, it’s time to get up.” All he got in return was an incoherent noise. “Seriously, Theo. Get up.”  
“I’m tired, Liam.” It came out mumbled. Petulant and irritable.  
“That’s why I let you sleep in. It’s 1 o’clock, Theo. What are you planning to do? Sleep all day?”  
“Yes.” Once again, the word was muffled by the pillow covering Theo’s face.  
“You’re being ridiculous.”  
“Stop talking.” Groaning. They were at the point of grunts and groans. This was beyond what he could handle. Tired or not, he wasn’t about to let Theo lay here and waste the day. If he did, Theo wouldn’t sleep tonight and that would result in him caring for an overtired Theo the next day.  
“I _will_ make you.”  
Theo actually had the nerve to snort. He shouldn’t be surprised. When did Theo ever listen to him? “Go ahead and try.”  
He huffed. That’s it. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Placing two hands on the blanket, with one swipe, he pulled it off the bed.  
“ _Liam_.”  
“Get up.” Theo didn’t move. “You asked for it.” He took hold of Theo’s legs. If he had to pull Theo off the bed, so be it.  
“Get off me.” Theo actually held onto the bed frame. He was living with a child.  
“If you let go, I can. It’s your choice.” Nothing. There was no response. No change. This was getting them nowhere. He let go and stood beside the bed. Grabbing Theo’s waist, he tried again. All that achieved was a tighter grip on the bars. There had to be a way to make Theo let go. One which didn’t involve physically prying Theo’s fingers off the bed. In that moment, his fingers slid under the thin fabric of Theo’s shirt, brushing the skin beneath. A sudden yelp startled him. Taking a step back, hands dropping by his sides, he noticed Theo’s looser grip. “What was that?”  
“Nothing.” It was rushed. Too rushed.  
There was no reason to suspect an injury. Theo wasn’t hurt. He would have known. He would have seen a sign by now. There was more to it. Something Theo didn’t want known. Didn’t want to admit. Something which caused Theo to jump. All he’d done was touch Theo’s stomach... The corners of his mouth turned up. Slow and amused, he felt himself grinning. It was so obvious.

“You’re ticklish.” He didn’t bother to hide his glee.  
“I’m not.” The same whine from earlier returned.  
This was going to be fun. If he just ran his fingers down Theo’s side... He laughed seeing Theo flinch. His smile grew as Theo finally looked away from the pillow to glare at him. The way those green eyes widened. It wasn’t hard to know his intentions.  
“Don’t you dare.”  
There was no way he was passing up such an opportunity. Without any hesitation, he made his move. Drawing his fingers along Theo’s sides, running them over his stomach, he watched Theo grab the headboard again. Who would have thought Theo would be ticklish? After everything they’d seen, everything they’d been through, here Theo was, twisting away from him. He didn’t stop. He didn’t let up. In fact, he intensified his movements. He sped up, focused on certain points that gained a stronger reaction. Theo’s grip loosened. It was working.  
“Liam! Stop!”  
“Why would I do that when I’m winning?”  
“”Li. Li, don’t.”  
“You know, I don’t think I will.” He laughed at Theo’s poor attempt at a glare. “Let’s see. If you’re stomach’s this bad, what are you’re legs like?”  
He had a newfound appreciation for the fact Theo likes to wear shorts to sleep. It provided easy access. He’d barely touched the back of Theo’s leg, a finger lightly touching the softer side of Theo’s knee and yet that was all it took. Theo’s breath hitched and he let go of the headboard.  
“No!” He’d never tire of seeing Theo like this. It was the best sight he’d had the good fortune to see. “Not there! Li! L-Li- p-please.”  
He couldn’t resist winding Theo up. Theo was just so reactive. “Does that tickle?” He had officially resorted to cooing. Did he care? Not one bit. It only got better when he noticed the pink tinge to Theo’s cheeks.  
“Shut. Up.” Theo gasped between laughs, struggling to catch his breath. “I’ll k-kill you.”  
“That sounds like you want more.” He had never imagined having so much leverage. The next time Theo pushed him, if he criticised or teased him, he could finally turn it back on Theo. He could already picture the look he’d receive when he brought it up.  
“I d-don’t. N-no more. No more.”  
“Are you ready to get up?”  
“Just let me g-go back to s-sleep, Liam.”  
“Have it your way.” Where to try next? Scanning Theo’s body, he came to a stop at his feet. They were just laying there, easily reachable. Theo was practically asking for it. Trailing a hand down Theo’s legs, he refused to let up for even a second without a solid spoken agreement. Any protest would only prolong the assault. It was all in good fun, of course. As he reached the base of the bed, he felt the familiar twitch of his lips. He was so close. All he had to do was pull the socks off...  
Theo wrenched his feet inwards at the touch of his fingers however, having already gripped the material, the sharp movement left Theo barefoot.

“Thanks for the help.” Okay. So maybe he was getting a little carried away, and _maybe_ he looked a little manic. It wasn’t his fault, though. He couldn’t be held responsible for his actions after finding out such a hilarious secret. When the person responsible for attacking your Pack and portraying themselves as impenetrable, was revealed to be ticklish, you had to take advantage of that opportunity. He was met with wide eyes and Theo scrambled to move beyond reach. As if that would stop him. Lunging forward, he tackled Theo, sending them both toppling to the floor. Before Theo could move any further, he _may_ have sat on Theo’s waist. What? Don’t judge him. It kept Theo from escaping.  
“Wait! Wait, don’t-” The protest was cut short by a shriek. Any attempt to push him off was a waste of time. He wasn’t going anywhere.  
“I think we found your weak spot.” This was the most he’d laughed in a long time. It was a nice change of pace.  
“I can’t-! Li- Li, st-stop!” A little longer couldn’t hurt. “L-L-Li! Every word, every sound a screech. Each attempt to plead his case fell flat.  
“Are you ready to admit defeat?” Theo just nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly. “Are you ready to get up?” Again, a minute nod. “Use your words, Theo.” A whimper surfaced. An honest-to-God whimper. From Theo. Oh, Theo was so never living this down.  
“I h-h-hate y-you.”  
“I could always continue-”  
“No! N-n-no!”  
Raising an eyebrow expectantly, he might be enjoying this a little too much.  
“O-okay! Ye-ye-yes! L-Li-” Another screech. Another failed attempt to push him off. “Yes! Ju-just st-st-stop!”

Should he? “I could... or I could keep going.” A weakened growl surfaced through the laughter. “Really? Was that supposed to be intimidating?”  
“ _Li-Liam!_ ” Theo had probably had enough. He supposed Theo had earned a break. Having moved onto the floor, he watched as Theo drew both feet back, shielding them protectively, as if afraid he might change his mind. Gradually, the rapid breaths slowed, returning to normal.  
“Lunch is ready. Hurry up and get dressed.”  
He was about to head downstairs, having stood and walked to the door, when a breathless voice caught his attention.  
“Li-”  
He waited, glancing questioningly at Theo.  
“Li, I can’t-”  
That had him raising an eyebrow. Were they really back to the start? After all of that? How stubborn could a person be? “Do you need a reminder?”  
“No!” He laughed at the blush creeping up Theo’s neck and cheeks, as Theo shielded himself more than a minute ago. If that was even possible.  
“I just... this stays between us.” The way Theo bit his lip made him pause. He’d never seen Theo nervous before. This was really worrying the Chimera. “Don’t tell the Pack.”  
“It’s only a little fun.”  
“I don’t need to watch my back for the rest of my life, Liam.”  
“You’re being a little dramatic.”  
“Really? You don’t think the Pack will use it against me? Stiles and Malia alone would never let me live it down.” Theo cringed at the prospect, cheeks darkening as the blush spread to his ears.  
“They’d mean well.”  
This was uncomfortable for Theo to say the least. It was fair to say, Theo wasn’t used to being on this side of the playing field. Having someone else in control.  
“Li, please. The Pack... it’s embarrassing.” It was that quiet admission which secured his decision. That, and the way Theo refused to meet his gaze. He couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t let Theo feel that way, especially when he was the cause. Placing a hand on Theo’s shoulder, he waited until he saw those green eyes staring back at him to answer.  
“It can be our little secret.” Those six words held a promise. A promise to respect Theo’s need for secrecy. For privacy. To maintain a sense of dignity. Listening to the relieved sigh that followed, he held out a hand for Theo who only took it (albeit tentatively), after he laughed and promised not to tickle him again.  
“The food’s getting cold. I’m starting without you.” As he made his way downstairs, Theo opening the closet, he found himself smirking.  
“Don’t keep me waiting, Tickle Bunny.”  
He could practically see the red staining Theo’s skin. “Don’t call me that.”  
“If you insist on calling me Little Wolf, then I get to give you a nickname.”  
“That is _not_ my nickname.”  
“Whatever you say, Tickle Bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did everyone think? I think we can all agree a ticklish Theo was too adorable to pass up. 😂


End file.
